We propose the development and exploitation of a new technique, fixed-beam Auger electron microscopy, which is well suited for research in the biological sciences. This technique is based on the Auger effect coupled to high-resolution electron microscopy, and electron micrographs will hereby be produced giving atomic species as well as spatial resolution to atomic dimensions. A typical experiment will involve flooding a sample in vacuum with a primary ionizing electron beam to cause emission of Auger electrons, collecting the Auger electrons through a wide cone in a newly developed mirror/accelerator objective lens system, passing them through a newly developed foil lens for correction of spherical aberration, passing them through a Castaing-Henry electron mirror/prism for energy analysis, passing them through a fully stigmated electrostatic projection system, and using them for image formation on a photographic plate or other detector. As many images may be formed as there are atomic species in the field of view. The particular use for biological research is that the image contrast problem is eliminated due to the 'signatory' nature of Auger electrons, therefore precluding the necessity for heavy metal stains to mark the low-z atoms of interest in biological material. This technique is different from any other electron optical research technique. In the past two and one-half years, the feasibility of this approach has been demonstrated in our laboratory and reported by us in the literature.